


What’s in a Name?

by Flurrbee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurrbee/pseuds/Flurrbee
Summary: Peter Parker doesn’t let anyone call him “Pete”. Tony Stark is the exception to that. Michelle doesn’t approve.





	What’s in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for language.

The three teens were doing their homework in the Tower’s huge library.  After May died and Peter moved to Stark Tower permanently, the library had become one of his favorite places to study.  It wasn’t unusual for Ned and MJ to come over after school to do homework with him. Peter and Tony had redesigned one corner of the library as a study area for the three. It had a large table and chairs so they could work together.  There were also bean bags and floor cushions in case they felt like sprawling out. For now, they were at the table reviewing their notes for a history test.    
  
“He calls you Pete,”  MJ stated suddenly. It sounded like an accusation.    
  
Peter just nodded. He didn’t need to ask whom she meant. “He calls me lots of things,” Peter pointed out matter of factly.     
  
“Yes, but the other things are Kid or spider-based nicknames. He uses Pete as your real name.”  MJ grumbled.    
  
They studied in silence for a minute, then Peter realized something.  He set his pen down and looked at her. “It bothers you.” He sounded a little surprised.    
  
MJ sighed and shrugged, not meeting his eyes.    
  
“Why does it bother you?” Peter asked her, genuinely curious.    
  
“Oh I don’t know. Maybe because I know you hate when anyone calls you Pete. Maybe because I’ve heard you correct people like a hundred times when they called you Pete.”    
  
“She’s got a point,” Ned joined the conversation.  “I mean...does anyone else call you Pete?”   
  
Peter thought about it. “There were a couple of elderly ladies in the old apartment building that did.  I gave up correcting them.”   
  
“Dude, that really supports her argument,” Ned told him.

“Liz’s Dad called me Pete,” Peter remembered. “He also called me Pedro,” he added. 

“The Vulture guy? Did you tell him not to?” Ned asked excitedly.    
  
Peter shook his head. “The first time he did it, I was in total shock that The Vulture was actually Liz’s Dad. I could barely say anything. The next time he did it, he was threatening to kill me. After that he was actively trying to kill me. So it never really seemed like a good time to address the issue.”   
  
Ned and MJ both started at him. Ned’s look was one of amazement, but MJ looked at him with alarm. She recovered after a moment and said, “What about the other Avengers? Do you let them call you Pete?”   
  
Peter shook his head. “Nope. I mean, a couple of them tried, but I told them not too.”

“So no one else calls you Pete.” MJ concluded.

”That’s right.” Peter admitted. 

Ned frowned. “Has anyone else ever called you Pete?” he asked.    
  
Peter picked up his pen and looked down at his history notes before answering. “Yeah. Two people. A long time ago.” He said sadly. 

MJ figured out who he meant right away, but Ned could be slow at times. “Who?” Ned asked.    
  
Peter just gave him a look and Ned caught on. “Oh. Your parents,” he said softly.    
  
They all went back to doing their homework in silence.     
  
“Why don’t you correct him?” MJ asked quietly after a while, apparently unable to let the subject drop. 

“What?” Peter asked.    
  
“If you told the rest of the Avengers not to call you Pete, why not him? Is it because he’s The Tony Stark? Are you afraid to confront him about it?” MJ asked.    
  
Peter shook his head. “No. It’s not like that. I get what you’re thinking and it’s not that.”

He knew that she didn’t trust Mr. Stark. Even though he had willing stepped up and taken Peter in, MJ was leery of their relationship. But she wanted to understand. 

“Then what is it?” She asked sincerely.    
  
Peter thought for a minute, trying to formulate his feelings into something they would understand.  “It’s like when you’re a little kid and with your parents, you would get that warm feeling of being safe and cared for and loved. And you would just take it for granted that your parents would always be there and make you feel that way. Then one day that feeling is gone and you just feel cold and empty instead. Do you know what I mean?”   
  
Ned and MJ both nodded, but looked away, embarrassed. Peter realized that they didn’t understand because they still had that warm feeling. Ned’s parents were in a happy marriage and provided a stable home for their kids. MJ’s parents weren’t together - they never really were - but they worked as friendly co-parents with her best interests at heart. Ned and MJ couldn’t really understand what he was saying. They couldn’t understand that kind of loss. 

Peter sighed and tried again. “Sometimes I just want to feel like I’m somebody’s kid again. Sometimes when Mr. Stark and I are working in the lab or talking about science or even just watching a movie...sometimes I can forget that I’m just a responsibility thrust on him by the Department of Children’s Services. My parents called me Pete and they always made me feel safe and cared for and loved.  I want to feel that again. So if Mr. Stark wants to call me Pete...I don’t mind. I kind of like it.”

Ned tried to hide the tears in his eyes and MJ sniffled loudly.     
  
Peter gave a brief, humorless laugh. “Oh, God...I am so fucked up, aren’t I?  What I just said - hearing myself say it...I realized I’m so fucked up in the head.”   
  
MJ put an arm around him. Any physical contact from her was rare and a little jarring.  “It’s not fucked up. It actually makes sense, in a way.”    
  
“She’s right, man,” Ned agrees. “Does Mr. Stark know you feel that way?”   
  
Peter chuckles. “If he didn’t before, he probably does now.”   
  
Ned and MJ exchange confused looks. “What do you mean?” Ned asked.     
  
Peter pointed to the ceiling. “You do know that FRIDAY sees and hears everything, right? And that she reports things back to Mr. Stark?”   
  
Ned’s eyes went wide and MJ had a look of disgust. “You mean he spies on you?” She said disapprovingly.    
  
“I don’t think of it as spying,” Peter’s voice had a bit of amusement to it. “More like...leveling the playing field.”    
  
“What does that mean?” Ned wanted to know. 

Peter just grinned “Super hearing, remember?” He gestured towards his ears. 

His friends started asking questions about exactly how well he could hear. But as always when they asked about his senses, he only laughed and evaded answering them. Eventually they settled down and went back to studying for the history test. 

After a couple of hours, they were all feeling confident about tomorrow’s test. Ned and MJ got ready to leave. Peter walked his friends to the elevator, where the three said goodbye. Happy would meet Ned and MJ in the garage and then grumble about having to drive the teenagers home.

After his friends left, Peter went to the kitchen to find a snack. Tony was already there, slicing apples and spreading peanut butter on them. Peter grinned at the sight. Tony knew it was his favorite snack.

Tony smiled at the kid. “Hey, Pete. I figured you’d be hungry.”

Peter nodded and wordlessly gave Tony a hug. 

Tony wrapped his arms around the boy. “As long as you are with me, you will always be safe and cared for and loved.”

“I know,” Peter said. And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
